Zhane wakes up
by victoria932
Summary: Andros is in a battle and finds out some shocking news about zhane. will andros ever admit his feelings for zhane or will zhane die? read to find out. zhane/andros slash. one-shot. ZHANE WAKES UP REWRITE COMING SOON!


Note: I do not own power rangers.

Andros and zhane 

We were in the middle of a battle and I got this horrible feeling I just knew… I just knew that zhane was in trouble. I talked to alpha on my communicator but he told me that the power went down. This meant that the power to zhanes life support was cut off. I fell to the ground and put my head in my hands tears ran down my face.

"NO… IT CANT BE ZHANE" the others had defeated the monster and ran over to me

"Andros are you ok and who's zhane" I didn't answer I just got up and ran in to the ship all the way to the secret room where zhane was held on his life support. The time I got there I had powered down I didn't care that the others were chasing after me.

I went over towards the tube and saw the machine was a straight flat line, I fell to the ground and tears were running down my face.

"No he can't be… after all that he's gone though he can't be dead" the others came in and Cassie came up to me

"Who is he?"

"he was my best friend… when we were on KO35 we were power rangers we promised that we would protect our planet but then this monster came he was too strong for us he hit me, but when he was going to hit me again zhane took the hit for me now he's in there, I couldn't let him die so I froze him hoping he would wake up but now he's dead…"

"Andros I'm so sorry how long has he been there"

"Two years"

"Come let's go I will make you something to eat and tomorrow we can sort zhane out"

"It's ok can I just have a little time alone"

"yeah sure call us if you need anything" after they all left the room I closed the door and walked over to the tube again and wiped the top to see zhanes body. he was still morphed after two years, "hey zhane I know your gone but if you can hear me please come back I miss you so much I really thought you was going to come back…"I started to stare at the body when his hand moved

I pressed the button to open the tube and I reached out for his hand

"Andros"

"Zhane oh my god you're… your alive" I reached down and hugged him them helped him out the tube. Once he was out the tube he powered down "it's so good to see you again I missed you so much"

"I missed you to I thought I was dead… how… how am I still here and how long have I been in there"

"Well you're here because I couldn't let you go so I froze you hoping that you would come back and it has been two years"

"Two years wow so what about KO35"

"It's gone all I managed to do was get you out of there. I have been in this space ship ever since"

"Oh that must have been hard for you"

"Yeah but now your back" I paused for a while "come on I have some people I would like you to meet"

Once I got to the lobby I saw the other rangers

"Hey guys this zhane… zhane this Is Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, and tj"

"Nice to meet you" zhane said

"Nice to meet you two zhane" I couldn't help but smile at zhane he was so sweat and nice, I'm just glad to have him back.

"Me and zhane are going to go down to the lounge and catch up" I told the others

In the morning I woke up on the floor and zhane was on the sofa I tried to be as quite as I could and got up off the floor but my neck was killing me I walked over to the window and looked out, I could see planets and stars it was really nice.

"Hey Andros" zhane said rubbing his eye's

"Morning zhane how you feeling" I asked as I walked over to the sofa and sat down by him

"Better than ever what about you"

"I'm alright a part from the fact that my neck is killing"

"I can help with that"

"You can"

"Yep" then he stood up and went behind me and started to massage my neck when the others walked in zhane just jumped on the sofa next to me

"Morning zhane morning Andros" Ashley said with a smile at Andros. Zhane saw the way she looked at Andros but Andros didn't seem to notice he was just sitting there lost in thought.

"She likes you, you know"

"Oh sorry what you say" zhane smiled, I loved it when he smiled it was so sweat and innocent.

"I said she likes you"

"Who Ashley… not my type"

"Not your type then who is your type" I just looked at zhane and took his hand in mine then whispered "You" zhane smiled and just started playing with my fingers, I didn't say anything because I loved it when he did that

"So you guys enjoy your night" I all most forgot Ashley was in the room

"Yeah it was great how about you" I replied then Carlos and Cassie came in

"Morning every one" cassie said in a soft voice "Andros your awake early…you don't normal wake up until later

"Some things never change" zhane laughed

"Hey" Andros said "but it's true"

After a long day I sneaked out of tea with zhane and took him to my room

"Andros I wanted to talk to you"

"About what"

"About are relationship"

"Zhane I know it's been two years but the way I feel about you has never changed" that's all zhane needed to hear, then zhane pushed Andros against the wall and kissed him

"I love you" zhane whispered into my ear

"I love you two" then pushed him onto the bed

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
